Why I Need Sleep
by KM of the FMALB
Summary: Some random crap I wrote while I was unable to sleep Warning: CRACK!
1. The mysteries of water

Roy was confused

Roy was confused. Why did water stay in a glass but disappear if you put it in a flower pot? They were basically the same thing… minus the flower part…. Yeah, can't forget the flower because the flowers know all... Was there someone stealing his water? Why _steal_ water? What was the purpose? TO DRIVE HIM MAD OF COURSE!!

Meanwhile, in the Royal Court:

His Royal Hiney, I mean Highness, was playing a rousing game of Tennis in his Royal Bed Chamber which was actually a Tennis Court in the High School Gym with his Royal Man Servant. If you are not Beth, Serah, or Seara you wont understand this…. So why did I put it in here? BECAUSE IT WAS NEEDED AND YOU MUST LEARN!!

Ed sat in a chair in his kitchen and noticed a piece of paper come flying through the window at HIGH SPEED!! I'm talking 1,597,216,452,656,321,234,310,054,320 miles per hour and smacked him in the face with a football. "What was that?" Ed yelled clutching his foot because it hurt after being in the face by a football by a flying piece of paper. "I did!" said the paper dancing on a pineapple in the middle of the sea. "Read me!!"

Dear Harry,

YOU SUCK!

Love,

Voldie

P.S. Remember, Tea on Friday at 3, bring the twins.

"Who is this Harry?" Ed asked, because he was a noob and has never read a Harry Potter book, not knowing who the most amazing person in the entire series: THE DARK LORD VOLDEMORT!! (I'm secretly The Dark Lord Voldemort, shhhhh, don't tell my Death Eaters that Ron Weasley is my new toy… he tastes of pineapple….)

Riza was working hard on the paperwork Roy didn't do because he was too busy crying over Snape's death in the seventh Harry Potter book because Snape was his idol and he liked to cosplay as him for Christmas and Easter to make all the girls giggle and pull out the mini skirts.

And so Ed and Roy became best friends and had a Best friend Ceremony, just like in the new Harvest Moon Game and had a baby named Ville after Ed's favorite band HIM's lead singer and they all lived Happily Ever After. Except for his Royal Hiney and His Royal Man Servant who were ran over by Voldemort and Fred Weasley as they drove the flying Ford Angela to Central State Bank for cookies and baked jam.

The End, Merry Halloween to you!!


	2. Uh wha?

Roy Mustang was dancing the polka to disco music when he noticed there was a large purple pizza floating against the red sky m

Roy Mustang was dancing the polka to disco music when he noticed there was a large purple pizza floating against the red sky made of pancakes and waffles. "It's raining men, hallelujah it's raining men!" Roy sang happily still dancing the polka.

Ed had no idea why nut he had the strange feeling… to… PARTY BOY HITLER!! So he ran up to Hitler and began party-boying him to Elvis because that is what everyone should party boy to said the Waffle King.

Al watched Ed party-boy Hitler and called his new bestest friend everer Less from A Day In The Life Of Serahsurii and the two of them went to the Roller Disco because it was Snape's birthday and they needed to boogie. When they got there they found Snape leading a grind-line supporting a large blue and red afro and spandex. It was a great party.

His Royal Hiney and his Royal man Servant had ganged up on Matt and poked and prodded him with pool noodles because he deserved it for being the Fairy Master when His Royal Hiney had desperately wanted that position. We all sat back and had a good laugh.

Cameron and Kimbly poked and laughed at poor Satan who was crying in a corner. He had wanted to be there friend but Cameron had beaten him in Dance Dance Revolution so he was crying because he had no friends and sucked at DDR.

Riza was hving a normal day until Envy and Wrath showed up out of nowhere fighting over a Barbie Doll and whether or not she should wear the long red ball gown or a doctor's suit. Riza could not help but to get into this fight because you can not turn away from the evil hell magic that is a Barbie without dressing her up over and over again because she is Satan's mistress. "She should wear a military uniform!" Riza said triumphantly and so World War Three began.

Russell moped because he was bored and Dr. Marco was too busy jamming out to Michael Jackson because Michael Jackson is love and no matter what you say you know I am right because the evil Ferbee King and Cinderella have told me and Chef Brian KNOWS ALL!! FEAR HIM!!

The End and a Happy erm… Ice-cream Day! Yeay for ice-cream!


End file.
